


A Trio Reunited

by DaughterOfAthena_SisterOfArtemis



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, can be read as Kat/Philippa, it's open to interpretation, of just friendship, or Kat/Gabriel, or Kat/Philippa/Gabriel, spoilers for 2x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfAthena_SisterOfArtemis/pseuds/DaughterOfAthena_SisterOfArtemis
Summary: She is going to sacrifice herself for everyone on the Enterprise, for Discovery and the dangerous knowledge is stores, for the future itself.But in her last seconds Kat thinks about the two people whose deaths almost broke her.
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/Original Universe Gabriel Lorca, Katrina Cornwell/Philippa Georgiou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Trio Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Trek.  
> English is not my native language.
> 
> Read responsibly!

_This is it_ , Kat thinks, looking at the torpedo but not seeing it. She can feel Pike staring at her, a silent support she is thankful for.

Time is moving slowly, and Kat lets her mind wander to the two people she will undoubtedly join in just a few seconds; the two people she has always loved the most:

Gabriel, sweet, reckless, charming, rash Gabriel.

Philippa, strong, funny, brave, loving Philippa.

She misses Gabriel’s strong hugs, where she always felt protected, and Philippa’s gentle touches that always had the power to calm her down.

Maybe she will see them again…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed it:)
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
